Ice cream and chocolate
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Histoire de routine brisée au goût de glace à la pomme...


Titre : " Nemuku "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell   
Genre : YAOI, songfic, style bizarre, shonen ai.  
Couples : 2+1  
Disclaimer : Sont toujours pas à moué ^^ et la chanson " Ice cream " appartient à Sara McLachlan ;p po à moi non plus.  
Notes :   
Shin : Pas taper c'est pas de ma faute cette fois ! C'est la faute à LyLio qu'arrête pas de m'envoyer des musiques qui me trottent dans la tête toute la journée, alors plaignez-vous à elle ! Faites pas gaffe au titre, la fic a l'air toute mignonne et innocente comme ça mais... vous verrez.

* * *

" Ice cream and chocolate "

Il devait être écrit quelque part que tomber amoureux d'Heero Yuy était à la fois la plus belle des choses, et la pire des tragédies.  
Tantôt le jeune homme vous gratifiait d'un sourire qui vous gonflait le coeur de bonheur à l'état pur, tantôt il crachait des paroles empoissonnées qui vous faisaient vous sentir plus misérable que le plus pauvre et maladif de tous les SDF.  
Et c'était bien entendu toujours le même qui trinquait.  
Aimer Heero Yuy signifiait être le plus heureux et le malheureux des Hommes.  
Voilà exactement ce que Duo était.

_Your love  
is better than ice cream_

Ce matin là, Duo se réveilla vers 10 heures. Aucune mission. Il s'étira comme un chat, chercha ses pantoufles sous son lit, défit sa natte, démêla ses cheveux, les retressa, descendit à la cuisine et déjeuna.  
Alors qu'il finissait de débarrasser sa table, la porte du hall s'ouvrit et Heero entra, revenant d'une mission d'infiltration qui avait duré une semaine.  
Posant son sac dans l'entrée, le Japonais en sortit son bien-aimé laptop puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine.

- Bonjour Heero, le salua Duo, encore dans le pâté. La mission s'est bien passée ?  
- Bonjour Duo. Ninmu ryukai.

Puis il reporta son attention sur son écran. En sortant de la pièce, Duo souriait. Aujourd'hui il avait eu quatre mots de la part d'Heero et il avait même levé les yeux de son ordinateur pour lui parler.  
Jolie journée en perspective.

_Better than anything else that I've tried_

L'après-midi, Duo resta seul dans le salon. Trowa et Quatre devaient aller faire des courses, Heero tapait son rapport dans leur chambre et Wufei avait une mission.  
S'installant devant la télé, Duo avait mis un DVD d'un quelconque manga dans le lecteur puis s'était confortablement installé, serrant son coussin contre son torse et dégustant un bac de glace parfumée au chocolat.  
C'était toujours Quatre qui choisissait les parfums de ses glaces, Duo n'ayant eu que très peu d'occasions d'en manger pendant son enfance souhaitant rattraper son retard.  
_" Je t'ai pris au chocolat cette fois. Tu verras, c'est très doux. "_  
_Mais pas autant que l'amour d'Heero,_ pensa le natté en dégustant la crème glacée, ne remarquant pas la silhouette qui l'observait à la dérobée, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_A__nd your love  
is better than ice cream  
Everyone here know how to fight_

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là, Duo passa devant la cuisine où Heero tapait les derniers mots de son rapport. Se serrant un peu plus dans le peignoir qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche, Duo s'appuya contre le mur et attendit qu'Heero le regarde pour parler.

- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Juste pour savoir. Tu tapes ce rapport depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as même pas pris le temps de te reposer.  
- Je me reposerai lorsque j'en aurai besoin, grogna le jeune homme en reprenant son travail.  
- Je vois... bonne nuit.  
- ...

Ce soir là, alors que Duo s'endormait difficilement dans son lit froid, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une ombre le regardait en silence, luttant contre l'envie d'aller essuyer les gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalaient la peau claire.  
Cette nuit là, Duo fit trois cauchemars.

_It's a long way down  
It's a long way down_

La même routine recommençait, tous les jours que Dieu faisait.  
Le matin, Duo se réveillait vers 10 heures. Quand il n'avait pas de mission, il s'étirait comme un chat, cherchait ses pantoufles sous son lit, défaisait sa natte, démêlait ses cheveux, les retressait, descendait à la cuisine et déjeunait.  
Quand il finissait de débarrasser sa table, la porte du hall s'ouvrait et Heero entrait, revenant d'une mission ou du hangar à Gundams où il avait achevé les vérifications de Wing.  
Posant son sac dans l'entrée, le Japonais en sortait son bien-aimé laptop puis s'installait à la table de la cuisine.  
Duo le saluait, et parfois Heero répondait. D'autres fois, il restait coi. Plus rarement, il se contentait de lancer un regard noir à l'Américain.  
En sortant de la cuisine, selon la réaction du Japonais, Duo souriait ou avait des larmes dans les yeux et les épaules basses.  
Il avait souvent les larmes aux yeux ces derniers temps.

_It's a long way down_

L'après-midi, Duo restait seul dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, Trowa et Quatre allaient faire des courses, Heero tapait ses rapports dans leur chambre et Wufei lisait dehors.  
S'installant devant la télé, Duo mettait un DVD d'un quelconque manga dans le lecteur puis s'installait confortablement, serrant son coussin contre son torse et dégustant un bac de glace, tous les jours d'un parfum différent.  
C'était toujours Quatre qui choisissait les parfums de ses glaces, Duo n'ayant eu que très peu d'occasions d'en manger pendant son enfance souhaitant rattraper son retard.  
Parfois Quatre choisissait des parfums doux, parfois acides ou très sucrés, d'autres fois très rafraîchissants.  
Et le natté se contentait de comparer les diverses saveurs au caractère d'Heero en dégustant la crème glacée, ne remarquant toujours pas la silhouette qui l'observait à la dérobée, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_To the peace where we started on_

Lorsqu'il allait se coucher le soir, Duo passait devant la cuisine où Heero tapait les derniers mots de son rapport. Se serrant un peu plus dans le peignoir qu'il enfilait après sa douche, Duo s'appuyait contre le mur et attendait qu'Heero le regarde pour parler.  
Parfois Heero ne le regardait pas et il laissait tomber au bout d'un quart d'heure.  
D'autres fois, Heero s'arrêtait tout de suite et lui disait " Oyasumi " avant de reprendre.  
D'autres fois encore, il ne s'arrêtait que pour lancer une répartie cinglante au natté, après quelques minutes.  
Mais Duo lui souhaitait toujours bonne nuit avant de se détacher du mur et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Le soir, alors que Duo s'endormait difficilement dans son lit froid, parfois des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.  
Parfois il restait neutre. D'autres fois il souriait légèrement.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une ombre le regardait en silence, luttant contre l'envie d'aller essuyer les gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalaient la peau claire, d'embrasser le front détendu ou de frôler les lèvres souriantes des siennes.  
Parfois Duo rêvait, ou cauchemardait. D'autres fois il ne rêvait pas du tout.  
C'était toujours ainsi. Et le natté savait que le lendemain tout recommencerait.

_Your love  
is better than chocolate_

Ce matin là, Duo se réveilla vers 10 heures. Aucune mission. Il oublia de s'étirer comme un chat, chercha ses pantoufles sous son lit mais ne les trouva pas, eut la flemme de défaire, démêler puis retresser sa natte, descendit à la cuisine après s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis et déjeuna.  
Alors qu'il finissait de débarrasser sa table, la porte du hall s'ouvrit et Heero entra, revenant d'une visite chez les mentors pour une mise au point de la situation actuelle.  
Posant son sac dans l'entrée, le Japonais en sortit son bien-aimé laptop puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine.  
Il commença à taper, puis au bout de dix minutes, se raidit.  
Duo ne l'avait pas salué comme d'habitude.  
Se décidant à lever les yeux de son écran, Heero le vit appuyé contre le mur, le regardant fixement.  
Une lueur étrange animait ses yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le Japonais d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins dure.  
- Tout va _parfaitement bien_, Yuy. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Moins satisfait par sa "réponse" qu'il ne l'était en apparence, Heero reporta son attention sur son écran.   
En sortant de la pièce, le visage de Duo était neutre, mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus, comme éteints.   
Aujourd'hui il avait eu quatre mots de la part d'Heero et il avait même levé les yeux de son ordinateur pour lui parler.  
Mais ce ne serait pas une jolie journée.

_Better than anything else that I've tried_

L'après-midi, Duo ne resta pas seul dans le salon. Trowa était en mission, Heero tapait son rapport dans leur chambre, Wufei s'entraînait au sabre dans le jardin, mais Quatre était resté avec lui.  
L'empathe regardait l'Américain avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
S'installant devant la télé, Duo avait mis un DVD d'un quelconque manga dans le lecteur puis s'était confortablement installé, serrant son coussin contre son torse mais oubliant de prendre son bac de glace quotidien dans le congélateur.  
C'était toujours Quatre qui choisissait les parfums de ses glaces, Duo n'ayant eu que très peu d'occasions d'en manger pendant son enfance souhaitant rattraper son retard.  
_" Je t'ai pris la pomme cette fois. J'aime beaucoup, c'est un de mes préférés, j'espère que tu apprécieras. "_  
Le natté n'avait rien répondu et faisait mine d'avoir oublié sa crème glacée, ne remarquant pas la silhouette qui l'observait à la dérobée, une larme brillant sur sa joue, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_A__nd oh love is better than chocolate  
Everyone here knows how to cry_

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là, Duo passa devant la cuisine où Heero tapait les derniers mots de son rapport sans s'arrêter. Oubliant de se serrer un peu plus dans le peignoir qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche, oubliant de s'appuyer contre le mur et d'attendre qu'Heero le regarde pour parler.  
Heero leva les yeux alors que l'extrémité de la natte châtain disparaissait.  
Dix minutes après, le Japonais regardait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, croyant peut-être avoir rêvé, ou que Duo reviendrait lui dire bonne nuit.  
Duo ne revint jamais.  
Serrant les dents, Heero referma son ordinateur puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Sur le lit froid où Duo aurait dû être en train de s'endormir difficilement, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, Heero trouva un morceau de papier qu'il ramassa d'une main tremblante.  
Dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, une ombre le regardait en silence, luttant contre l'envie d'aller essuyer les gouttelettes d'eau qui dévalaient ses joues.  
Cette nuit là, Duo ne rêva pas plus qu'il ne dormit.  
Il marcha jusqu'au hangar des Gundams, grimpa dans Deathscythe puis monta vers les étoiles.  
Cette nuit là, Heero fit trois cauchemars.

_It's a long way down  
It's a long way down_

Une autre routine s'installa le lendemain, pour recommencer tous les jours que Dieu faisait.  
Le matin, Heero se réveillait vers 10 heures dans le lit de Duo. Comme il n'acceptait plus de mission, il s'étirait comme un chat, cherchait ses pantoufles sous son lit, passait longtemps de l'eau sur son visage bouffi et rougi par les larmes qu'il avait versées jusque tard dans la nuit, descendait à la cuisine et déjeunait.  
Quand il finissait de débarrasser sa table, la porte du hall s'ouvrait et Quatre entrait, revenant de l'aérogare où une navette le ramenant de L2 venait de le ramener.  
Posant son sac dans l'entrée, l'Arabe en sortait une liste chiffonnée où il barra une nouvelle adresse parmi celles fournies par les Sweepers, et autres amis de Duo.  
Heero le saluait et Quatre lui répondait d'un sourire timide, les yeux luisants de fatigue.

- C'était encore une fausse adresse. La quatorzième.

Et sortant de la cuisine, Heero avait le regard vide et les épaules basses.  
Chaque jour un peu plus alors que la liste des adresses non encore vérifiées diminuait.

_It's a long way down_

L'après-midi, Heero restait seul dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission, Trowa et Quatre vaquaient aux quatre coins de la galaxie à la recherche de Duo, et Wufei cherchait de nouvelles pistes sur internet à l'aide du laptop qu'Heero n'avait pas touché depuis le soir de la disparition de l'Américain.  
S'installant devant la télé, Heero s'allongeait sur le canapé puis tentait de fermer les yeux pour rattraper les nuits où les cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir, serrant un coussin contre son torse.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Heero ne dormait toujours pas, regardant du coin de l'oeil un des DVD que Duo avait abandonnés.

_To the peace where we started on_

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir là, Heero passa devant la cuisine où plus personne ne tapait de rapport.   
Se serrant un peu plus dans le pull qu'il avait enfilé alors qu'il grelottait de froid, Heero s'appuya contre le mur et regarda fixement le congélateur.  
Mû par une impulsion soudaine, il en ouvrit la porte et en sortit un bac de glace d'un litre, tout à fait banal.  
Du revers de la main, il chassa les cristaux de glace qui cachaient l'étiquette sur la boîte.   
Pomme.  
Heero ouvrit la boite lentement, ignorant le froid qui s'insinuait un peu plus en lui, chaque seconde qui passait.  
La surprise fut si grande qu'il lâcha le bac, le laissant tomber avec fracas sur le carrelage.  
Heero passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il avait certainement mal vu.  
S'accroupissant, il regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur du baquet.  
Sur la surface veloutée du sorbet vert clair était tracé un mot, probablement à l'aide de la pointe d'une cuillère.

_Fruit défendu._

Oubliant de ramasser le baquet, Heero se saisit de la liste de Quatre où une seule adresse n'était pas barrée, griffonna quelque chose au dos, puis courut jusqu'au hangar sans rien emporter.  
Il savait où se trouvait Duo maintenant.

FIN ?

**Shin : Fic express, deux jours pour l'écrire. Je suis contente.  
Duo : Et la séquelle, elle est où la séquelle ?  
Shin : Bonne question.  
Heero : è_é  
Shin : Je pensais pas en faire quand j'ai attaqué cette fic, mais je suis obligée maintenant, ne ?  
Duo : Je dirai même que tu gagnerais gros à l'écrire en vitesse si tu vois ce que je veux dire * sort sa faux *  
Shin : Okay, okay, je m'y mets... quand j'aurais bouclé le chap25 de 3DE2A ^vv^ ! Merci aux lecteurs, j'espère que cette fic étrange vous aura plu !**


End file.
